ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Astro Boy: Omega Factor
Astro Boy: Omega Factor, (known in Japan as アストロボーイ・鉄腕アトム -アトムハートの秘密 - Asutoro Bōi: Tetsuwan Atomu - Atomu Hāto no Himitsu Astro Boy: Mighty Atom - The Secret of Atom's Heart) is a 2028 Japanese-American animated comedy-drama science fiction musical film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 68th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, returned to hand-drawn style after 2011's Winnie the Pooh, and the first film to be drawn in the anime manga way, but the characters still have the style of Osamu Tezuka. The film was release on November 3, 2028, celebrating the 100th anniversary of Osamu Tezuka. Plot Omega Factor features elements from Astro Boy's different incarnations. The concept of robot rights, Dr. Tenma's ultimate plan for Astro and the robot city of Robotonia in Antarctica are lifted from the Astro Boy 2003 TV series. Plotlines from other Tezuka series include a time travel plot lifted from Marine Express, a journey to the lost continent of Mu, and a subplot involving Duke Red's daughter and her role in the "Death Mask" orbital platform. The film follows Astro's adventures and other characters he interacts with. A terrible disaster struck as the robots are being destroyed by a device called Death Mask, after it determines that the robots are too dangerous to be left alive, leaving Sharaku able to conquer the Earth. However, Astro is revived by a being called Phoenix, and has Astro go back to the beginning of the story and try to stop the Death Mask, giving him the ability to go back and forward in time to do so. More Coming Soon Voice cast *Zach Callison as Astro: The main character of the story. He is a robot boy created by a man called Doctor Tenma. He is based on Tenma's son, who had died in a car accident. *Wally Wingert as Dr. O'Shay: A professor who aides Astro. *Ellen Greene as Wato Chiyoko: A woman who is friends with Astro; assistant to Prof. Ochanomizu/Dr. O'Shay. *Bill Farmer as Detective Tawashi: A detective who has a strong disdain for robots. *Mike Pollock as Wally Kisagiri: A detective who joins forces with Astro and eventually becomes one of his most valuable allies. *Greg Cipes as Atlas: A robot created by Doctor Tenma based on a person called Daichi. He is considered as Astro's brother. *Matthew Broderick as Rag: A robot who was used to help a man named Rock become President of Antarctica, but defies him and successfully runs himself. After he was apparently assassinated, he took the guise of the Blue Knight. *David Ogden Stiers as Duke Red: A prominent figure, and a defender of robots' rights. *Kristen Li as Nuka: A girl robot whom Astro likes. Has a connection to the Death Mask. *Jeremy Irons as Drake: A sinister politician who seeks the total destruction of all robots. Initially portrayed as wholly evil, but it is soon found that his profound hatred of robots stems from something more personal; he is the polar opposite of Duke Red. *Bradley Pierce as Rock: A man who ran for President of Antarctica using a robot copy of him to help, but loses when the robot successfully runs. He later becomes the terrorist Lord Deadcross. *Jennifer Hale as Sapphire: A Princess of the ancient Mu civilization, who is under attack by a man called Sharaku. After Sharaku is defeated, she and Rock, who came back in time with Astro, help improve the civilization. *Natalie Palamides as Zoran: A robot girl created by Professor Ochanomizu/Dr.O'Shay, she's Astro's little sister. *Tom Kane as Black Jack: A high-quality doctor who aides Astro. *Jack McBrayer as Pook: A robot boy who recognizes Astro, despite Astro not also recognizing him. He proves to be a key part in Sharaku's ultimate plan to conquer the world. *Frank Welker as Garon: A robot that Sharaku uses to try to kill Astro. Is powered by Pook. *John de Lancie as Sharaku: The primary villain. Has three eyes, and is attempting to conquer the planet. *Dorian Harewood as Doctor Tenma: The doctor who created Astro and Atlas. Shows no parental affection for either, rather trying to get them to become stronger robots. *Amanda Leighton as Phoenix: A legendary bird who can bring people back from the dead, including robots. *Tara Strong as Prime Rose: Daichi's childhood friend who had a serious disease. Production Release Marketing Reception Critical Astro Boy: Omega Factor received positive reviews. Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film A+ and Two Thumbs Up, stating "The best picture since The Lion King, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, and Frozen." Awards The film won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film. The song, "True Blue", won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Box Office The film was a box-office success. Similarities Astro Boy *Astro Boy shares a few similarities with Simba from The Lion King: **Both are born to do anything (Astro Boy to save the world, and Simba; to rule Pride Lands) **Both had to face enemies (Astro to Sharaku, and Simba to Scar) *Astro Boy shares a few similarities with Rapunzel from Tangled: **Both are both talking to themself by fighting **Both had to make a deal to a person (Astro to Inspector Tawashi; and Rapunzel to Flynn Rider) *Astro Boy shares a few similarities with Wreck-It Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph: **Both are strong, but are kind. **Both had to save what's matter the most. (Astro to earth; and Ralph to arcade) **Both had to plumpert to save their destiniation (Astro to the sun; and Ralph to Diet Cola Mountain) *Astro Boy shares a few similarities with Elsa from Frozen: **Both are born with powers. (Astro to super strength; and Elsa to magic powers of ice) **Both had to conceled their powers by their guardians. (Astro to Dr. O'Shay; and Elsa to the King and Queen of Arendelle) **Both begin to react **Both are beginning to regret for what they had done. *However, Astro Boy also shares a few similarities with Anna from Frozen: **Both are navie **Both are determined **Both had their weakness (Astro to energy-lowing, and Anna to a frozen heart) **Both had to stand against the villains they hate (Astro to Sharaku, and Anna to Hans) *Astro Boy is the fifth Disney character to be in chained; the first being Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty), second being Aladdin (Aladdin), third being Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), fourth being Vanllaoppe (Wreck-It Ralph), and fifth being Elsa (Frozen). Astro Boy is also the second Disney character to be chained that's connect to the floor; the first being Elsa. See also *Princess Knight (film) *Astro Boy: Omega Factor/Transcript/Audio Commentary Category:2D animation Category:Walt Disney Films